


WHY WHY DO YOU GO IN THE BACK ALL THE TIME

by enderian_coop



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, anyone else go to the back of spencers? i sure didnt, fun fact you can buy the 'toys' at spencers when you're 13+, not a lot of tags actually mmmmmmmmm, oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderian_coop/pseuds/enderian_coop
Summary: inspired by a tiktok i saw that said jschlatt would totally work at a spencers and now i- yes. this is also VERY fictional and i just think this is funnyALSO no nsfw i just made it a mature rating because of sex toys you can buy at the spencer's LOL im not shipping anyone in this
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt, Charlie Dalgleish & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Ted Nivison, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Spencer's

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S THE REASON WHY THIS TOOK SO LONG.. I WAS WRITING IT UP ON THURSDAY AND FRIDAY BUT THEN MY COMPUTER DIED AND I LOST ALL OF THE WRITING.. SOO I HAD TO REWRITE A LOT.. i also got distracted a bunch so im sorry 

Schlatt often wondered how Charlie, _the_ Charlie Slimecicle, could have any ounce of patience left when it came to working a job at a fucking Spencer's. The brunet would watch with a slight chill creeping up his spine as teen after teen, all ranging from at least thirteen to seventeen, would rush from the entrance all the way to the back. That's all they came for, their fucking "gag gifts" that they probably didn't even know how to use properly.

They ought to have some sort of policy for it as well seeing how immature some of them could be, cracking up a laughing storm as they walked to the cash register holding at least five pairs of handcuffs, whips, and a handful of glow in the dark butt plugs. He could hear his dear friend, _the_ Slimecicle let out a huff of amusement as he watched the group of teens approach.

"Do they even know what those are for?" The other would ask Schlatt, _as if I have a fucking clue_ he thought to himself out of annoyance. "I swear Mr. Charlie Slimecicle if you leave me with these-" Schlatt felt a few rough pats on the back from the younger male who wore a reassuring smile on his face. "Naah, don't worry dude I would _never_ leave you alone with horny teens!" Schlatt snickered at that and turned his head back at the front to the group of kids that had placed their merchandise on the counter.

"Heeey guys, did you find everything okay?" His younger friend asked them. "Yeah, definitely did," they snickered, one already pulling out a wallet to pay an absurd amount for... a bold choice in toys. "Good, good! Just letting you guys know beforehand..." Charlie warned, already stuffing the items into a mini plastic bag. "Is there anything else you guys wanted to get? A shirt or anything?" The kids shook their heads confidently, grinning at each other and looking at Charlie with laughs. Charlie would feel a cold shiver run up his arms to his shoulders and he'd nervously laugh back at the kids with a nod. "Got it."

Schlatt would eye them with a threatening glare, tapping his fingers on the counter, soon he'd lean over with a small smirk, resting his arms on the surface. "What're ya usin' all of those things for, huh? Ya got some lads to go home to n' test these on?" He asked them, laughing a bit when he saw their slightly intimidated expressions. "Now that's what I thought... whatever you're usin' em for just be careful. This ain't tame shit." "Wait til' Wilbur hears about this, you giving a bunch of horny teens sex advice." Charlie muttered to him with a snicker, taking about thirty dollars in pay from one of the kids and yanking the cash register open, round silver coins rattling between the black sections. "You wouldn't dare..." Schlatt grumbled, his fingers curling into his palms ever so slowly. "I totally would but I don't think I want you yelling in my ear for the rest of the shift..." Charlie replied, scooping out change and tearing the receipt from the thin slit in the paper machine, stuffing it on top of the boxes containing sex toys.

"Thanks!" The kids would thank Charlie and Schlatt, quickly scurrying off out the entrance of the Spencer's to probably get some frozen yogurt from upstairs in the Mall, or to get away from Schlatt... that wouldn't be surprising. "Y'aren't actually gonna spill that to Wil right...?" Schlatt nervously asked Charlie, he was sort of afraid of the reaction he'd get if Wilbur knew what he said, not out of embarrassment but out of the idea that he'd done something wrong. Wilbur was the type of guy to immediately identify the issue and then blow up on you depending on how severe the issue is... angry Wilbur was scary. "Dude, are you really worried that he'll explode?" "I'm not a pussy, Charlie, I'm just self-conscious." The younger man nodded, humming from his throat. "Yes, yes, of course," he teased with an odd tone of voice.

Soon their shifts ended, which left it up to them to rush out of the store (not before making sure the teenagers that worked there actually did their shifts while they were gone) and to the Hot Topic... because their good friends Ted Nivison and Wilbur worked at the _best store in the entire fucking Mall_. 

That was sarcasm by the way.

Schlatt vividly remembers the time he and Charlie argued with Ted and Wilbur about whether the best place to work at was a Spencer's or a Hot Topic, the fights always ended with a tension in the group of young men that usually would die down by the end of the day... so what better way than to distract the competition when they're working their shift?


	2. Hot Topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer's boys harass the hot topic boys, just a little something i wanted to add :)

"Thank you for shopping at Hot Topic!" Wilbur would call out after a customer, watching the woman walk out the door with her Guns n' Roses shirt and a few Funko Pops. Ted would slide up next to Wilbur and set his hands on the counter, grinning. "I'm gonna need some help with opening the little box behind the counter..." Wilbur rose a brow. "What box?" "Y'know... the plastic display boxes..." Wilbur groaned and ran a hand through his hair, slightly glaring at Ted. "Did you get the key stuck in the hole again?" "Maybe..." The brit sighed, shaking his head and rolling up his black-n-white striped sleeves. "Take my place for a bit, I'll deal with it." Ted's face relaxed as he nodded, standing up straight and smiling at Wilbur. "Thanks man, dunno what I would've done if you didn't work the shift with me!"

 _Probably put those arms to use..._ Wilbur thought to himself, holding back a heavy sigh at how clueless Ted seemed to the easy solution. He showed him the last time to just twist it back in it's place and just yank it as hard as he could.

Probably not the best solution but... it worked.

Wilbur would approach the plastic display box that held... uh he didn't really want to say. It wasn't anything bad but he barely paid attention to what was on the shelves, it was mostly Ted that he could rely on for that. He decided to twist the key to the left and once the lock was repositioned, he would pull back as hard as he could, feeling the edges dig into his skin and palms, sweat slowly forming on them the longer he took to pull. He would lean back forward, looking down at the key with an intense glare. "Listen here you little shit..." He growled at the gleaming keyhole, it was almost like it was taunting him. "You're gonna let me pull this fucker out of you, right now."

Once he said that he felt a hand on his shoulder, with chills running up his spine he suddenly yoinked the key out of the hole and whipped around, pointing it at whoever was behind him. Schlatt, who put his hands up immediately with wide eyes. "Oi it-it's just me! Holy shit-" Wilbur let the panic die down and he nodded with a huff, brushing some dust off of his black shirt. "Sorry about that Schlatt... I've been pretty pissed off lately." "Oh reaaaaally? If you're this pissed off now then who knows how you'll be when-"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charlie hollered in the store, a terrified Ted trying to calm him down, visibly shaken up. "THIS PLACE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS!!!!"

Wilbur's soft expression at Schlatt turned into a glare quickly and he grit his teeth, clenching the key between his fingers tightly. "You..." "Hey hey that's _Charlie_ , not me." The brit's nose scrunched up and he shook his head, walking into the backrooms with Schlatt following behind. "Why are you even here?" The American shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I dunno really... Charlie came up with the idea of bothering you guys so I just tagged along, made sure those new guys could fill in for us." Wilbur snorted, shaking his head. "You two slack off all of the time..." He muttered, grabbing a lubricant and squeezing a bit on the key. "What're ya doin'?" "Trying to make it easier to use this damn key..."

Schlatt watched as Wilbur rubbed the gel all over the key before walking back out into the main store area, walking over to the plastic box and sticking the key inside of the hole, twisting and turning it until it was back in its original position. When Wilbur pulled it back, this time, it came out with ease. "Ted! I've got it!" "No way, really?! Thanks Wilbur!"

Schlatt crossed his arms with a huff, watching as Wilbur checked the time. "How long are you on break for?" "A good hour I'd say... why?" "Weeell...." Wilbur nervously ran a hand through his hair for comfort, "maybe you, Ted, Charlie and I could get some coffee from the Dunkin Donuts downstairs?" Schlatt stared at Wilbur for a bit before grinning. "Well Mister Soot... since you asked so nicely..."

"Great! I'm going to see if Techno can fill in for me and Ted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abrupt ending but im really tired and i forced this to be written 


End file.
